Escaping Darkness, Chasing the Sun
by jessZdragon
Summary: There's a new mission for the YYH gang that only demons can go on. With Kurmra out of the picture, Hiei has to go with a weak demon girl who can't even kill a bug. How will Hiei deal with this girl? Will he lose it? Probally...


Hope that you like my story! ^_^ Also I like to pretend that Hiei is tall, but you do what you want.  
  
Escaping Darkness, Chasing the Sun  
By jessZdragon  
  
"All right guys!" Botan called out in her usual cheery British-like accent, "There is a new mission that needs to get done!"  
  
"Obliviously" Hiei murmured. Botan cast Hiei a mean glance before continuing.  
  
"Well anyway," She continued, "In the depths of a strange unknown forest, there lays a huge fortress in which a man of great power and wisdom is being held captive. To get there you need to go through unexplored dangerous territory."  
  
"So lets go!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Sorry Yusuke," Botan said, "But we can only use a demon for this one."  
  
"What!?" Kuwabara screeched, "No ones' gonna know, why does it matter?"  
  
"You see," Botan replied, "These woods are different, in a way they are like a mythical forest."  
  
"That was stupid." Hiei said in an oh-so-obvious tone.  
  
"Shush!" Kuwabara yelled. "Do you want to start something?" Hiei yelled back.  
  
"Shut up both of you!" Yusuke yelled. Reluctantly, both of them stayed quiet. Giving some occasional death glares.  
  
"Anyway," Botan said after being interrupted again, "In these woods something strange happens."  
  
"Which is?" Yusuke questioned impatiently.  
  
"I'm getting there!" Botan said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Well hurry up!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Can I finish saying something without getting interrupted?!" Botan asked angry now.  
  
"All right we'll be quiet!" Yusuke answered.  
  
"You know I don't want to finish now." Botan replied stubbornly.  
  
"This is a waste of time." Hiei added.  
  
"You guys be quiet!" Lynn yelled. Lynn is a demon with half dark blue hair and half light blue hair and around 5' 7'' tall. She was called in to help train the team since they were getting lazy. "Botan please continue." She added politely.  
  
"Bitch" Hiei murmured.  
  
"I'll ignore that." Lynn said in a very exasperated tone.  
  
"As I was saying." Botan started quickly so the two wouldn't continue, "The forest turns all demons in hiding, or with a disguise on into their true form."  
  
"So why can't we go anyway?" Kuwabara asked in a dumb voice.  
  
"I was getting to that." Botan added, "If you have no form to change into, then you are transported to a new place. And since the place is unknown, it can be anywhere from Antarctica to the center of a volcano."  
  
"So wouldn't people wonder where their friends disappeared to if they don't come back from the forest?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well you see," Botan started, "The forest starts in the middle of a very dangerous area where only few came back from."  
  
"So wouldn't people want to explore it?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well it is pretty desolated and hardly any know about it. That is why they hid the man I mentioned earlier there." Botan answered, "Any more questions?"  
  
"Does the forest have a name?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No" Botan answered.  
  
"Does the man?" Kuwabara asked again.  
  
"What do you think?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes?" Kuwabara answered.  
  
"Well the man's name is J-win." Botan said.  
  
"That is the stupidest name I ever heard." Kuwabara stated.  
  
Ignoring his comment Botan continued, "As I said he has great power and knows of many things. That is mostly because of his age. He is wanted alive by a sorcerer who hopes to use his knowledge for power and."  
  
"His power for power?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I guess but also his value as a person to be kept alive, so he can use him a threat." Botan answered.  
  
"How?" Lynn asked.  
  
"Since he is held in high regard, the sorcerer Riko can threat to murder him to keep people at bay." Botan replied.  
  
"That's stupid." Hiei started, "Why would he kill him if he wants to use his powers?"  
  
"There's that." Botan said, "And that Hiei is why you and Lynn are going." There was a short silence. Very short.  
  
"WHAT?!" Lynn and Hiei cried in unison.  
  
"I refuse to go with THAT!" Lynn cried as she pointed to Hiei who was sitting next to her.  
  
"Same to you bitch." Hiei replied.  
  
"Meanie!" Lynn said.  
  
"Well I assure you that this is not what was planned. Lynn is our replacement person for Kumara." Botan answered, "And Kurama can't go because of his recent accident."  
  
Everyone thought back for a second. And remembered how Kurama fell down that loooong flight of steps at the lighthouse.  
  
"Well I do see your point." Hiei started, "But why can't I go alone?"  
  
"Because." Botan started, "It's a dangerous mission and it will require much teamwork."  
  
"There's a laugh." Yusuke said.  
  
"Haha! Shrimpey and Lynn!" Kuwabara teased in a song-like voice. Hiei drew his sword. "Uh-oh. HELP ME!" He yelled as Hiei chased him out of the room. After a few seconds they heard a crash and some banging sounds.  
  
"Well can't he go with someone else?" Lynn asked like nothing happened.  
  
"Nope. Without Kurama you are next on the list." Botan answered, "Also, if anything happens to either of you then you have to help each other. So if Hiei gets hurt then you have to help him and take care of him. And as much as you hate it, you have to get J-win back."  
  
"This is going to be hell." Lynn said as she sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Packing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later on in Genkai's temple Lynn and Hiei where busy packing for the big trip.  
  
"When we get to the forest, stay out of my way." Hiei darkly said to Lynn.  
  
"Are you talking to me?" Lynn asked in hope of pissing off Hiei. (Her favorite pastime).  
  
"." Silence.  
  
"Hello?" Lynn asked aggravated.  
  
More silence.  
  
"ERRR!!" She threw a textbook at Hiei who was across the room putting various objects into his pack.  
  
"Ow! I swear." Hiei was trying hard not to get pissed off, he didn't want to stain his sword just yet.  
  
After about three minutes of silence Hiei got up in search of a water bottle. (It was going to be like camping). After finding one located next to Lynn he reluctantly walked over the junk thrown on the floor and reached for it.  
  
At the same time Lynn reached for the water bottle too.  
  
"Hands off, I got it first." Lynn said in a completive tone.  
  
"So?" Hiei asked.  
  
"It's mine." Lynn answered.  
  
"Oh well." Hiei replied as he took it.  
  
"Lucky for you I'm in a good mood." Lynn said, "And don't really need since I have three."  
  
"So you did that just to start something?" Hiei asked interested in her answer.  
  
"Forget it, go away." Lynn said.  
  
"I think that I'll pack over here." Hiei said as he got up and got his stuff.  
  
"Don't you dare." Lynn said in a threatening voice, "It's bad enough that we have to spend the next week together."  
  
Ignoring her Hiei sat down right next to her waiting for a reaction. But he didn't get what he was hoping for, she just ignored him.  
  
"Why do we hate each other anyway?" Lynn suddenly asked.  
  
"Because you're a hate able person." Hiei replied.  
  
"Seriously." Lynn said.  
  
"Is your memory that bad?" Hiei said with a strong emphasis on that.  
  
"My memory isn't bad, I just don't want to remember anything with you in it." She replied  
  
"Still it was only last week. But let me remind you." Hiei said.  
  
"You and I both know that you'll twist the truth to make you look good." Lynn stated.  
  
"Good idea, but anyway. You came along with Botan one day to meet us here. She told us that you would hang around for a while to help get us back in shape for fighting. So when you came in we all said 'hi' except for me. You said hi to me and I ignored you so you got mad and I called you and idiot and now we hate each other, the end." Hiei said.  
  
"Oh yeah I remember that." Lynn stated.  
  
"So we really have the stupidest reason for hating each other, and it's your fault event though I would never like you anyway." Hiei said.  
  
"Meanie." Lynn pouted.  
  
"Immature." Hiei said.  
  
"Am not!!" Lynn said angry.  
  
"Then why are you bringing a stuffed cat?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Because." Lynn said, "It makes me happy."  
  
"You admit to it?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Why not? It's no big deal, I also have my favorite teddy bear." Lynn said happily as she pulled out a brown bear that resembles the one that Garfield the cat has and hugged it tightly.  
  
"Freak." Hiei replied.  
  
"Am not! I just like cute things, and there's nothing wring with that." She said proudly.  
  
Confused, Hiei stayed quiet, so did Lynn. Once they were done they put their bags by the door.  
  
"I guess we have to clean up." Lynn said as she looked at the mess all around the room.  
  
"Well," Hiei started, "Have fun." With that he started to walk away before being pulled back by Lynn.  
  
"No way your helping." Lynn said in a serious tone.  
  
"You're the one who dropped the sorting stuff all over the ground." Hiei replied.  
  
"So? We have to learn to work together." She said while making a circle with her fingers.  
  
"Freak." Hiei stated.  
  
"Hey! You have to help." She said.  
  
"No I don't you just want me to." Hiei answered.  
  
"Your right, I don't want you here anyway." Lynn said.  
  
"Good." Hiei answered as he walked away.  
  
Once Hiei left the room with the two bags, Lynn started.  
  
"Why did I do that? This will take forever. If Hiei was here I could blame the mess on him. Oh well." Lynn said to herself.  
  
"I'll put it in the closet." She said with renewed hope. With that, Lynn pushed a big pile of stuff towards the door in the wall. After successfully moving all the things into it she closed the door and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well of you go guys." Botan said cheerfully, "Bye bye, don't get killed! Oh you do have the map right?"  
  
"Uhhh. Let me check!" Lynn said as she took off her backpack and looked through her stuff.  
  
"This it? No. This? Nope. I don't have it." Lynn answered.  
  
"Oh! I do here you go." Botan said as she handed Lynn the piece of paper only to be taken by Hiei.  
  
"I don't trust her." He said.  
  
"Like you can do any better." Lynn replied.  
  
"I bet I can." He answered.  
  
"Well bye guys! Be careful!" Yusuke said quickly to stop any argument.  
  
"We continue this later." Hiei said with his arms crossed.  
  
"Agreed." Lynn answered.  
  
Everyone said their goodbyes' and the duo went on their ways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? Please review! ^_^ Should I continue? If I do should Lynn and Hiei get closer? 


End file.
